Arival on Berk II Anju's Kidnapping
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Anju has been living on Berk for a month now...but the wyvrns are back they want the Queen. Toothless has to find a way to keep her safe...or loose her to the Wyvrn Prince forever. The sequal to Arrival on Berk.


**Okay I have FINALLY started writing the second story to _Anju's Arrival on Berk_ trilogy.**

I have lived on this last island of dragons for nigh a month now. i have defeated the scouting parties of the Great Wyvrn clan. I knew they would not give up the prize of the Dragon Queen as their clan Prince's bride and would be back. I hoped to have my dragon brothers and sisters, as well as their riders, trained for battle by then.

However, it didn't look promising. As of late the Vikings had only fought dragons, and the dragons, Vikings. Their normal attack methods would work on one another but were useless on a wyvrn. I would give them a tactic to practice and, more often than not, they would take it and twist it so it would resemble their old fighting style.

The Vikings now knew that I was Queen Anju and that their dragons sometimes listened better to me than their own riders. Hiccup learned that Toothless would fight twice as hard for me because of his desire to make me his mate. Hiccup and Toothless learned quickest of my current students.

It was evident that Hiccup's destiny wasn't only to turn dragon slayers to dragon riders but also to become the first to turn them to wivrn slaying.

Today I was just working with the dragons. Teaching them their deep magic that their original, and cruel ambasador, Karam (A.K.A. The Big Dragon), refused to teach and thus forced the dragons to bring him food. Luckily the teamwork of Hiccup and Toothless brought him down so I didn't have to worry with it.

"Alright. Where does a dragon's deep magic come from?" I asked, turning my head to the hundres or so dragons facing me.

"The food they eat?" one Gronkle said, snuffing the ground.

"No fool. Their size," Preened a Nadder.

"You're both wrong. It comes from their soul. Their mind, their very being. And can only be fueled by the possession of a rider (i.e. a dragon must have a rider to tap into the Deep magic.) It's how we breath fire. How Nightmares cast themselves aflame. How Gronkles posess such strength. Every power special to you is Deep Magic. And everyone here will lean the depths of their magic today. First close your eyes," I watched as all the dragons do as I comanded. "Now imagine your human form, whatever you desire yourself to look like. Remember once you choose it is yours forever. And you can't choose your riders apperance. Now feel your dragon flesh shifting in flames to become that human." My eyes scanned the group as the multicolored fires lit up the night. My eyes met Toothless' own green ones as his form shifted to a humans. It took my breath body, though small in comparison to most of the Vikings and other dragon's choice of forms, was lined with muscle. My breath hitched as his long black hair danced in the fire and wind.

"Oh my..." my brain couldn't even complete the sentance. In my eye he was the most beautiful male dragon I had ever seen...and I had seen my faire share of male dragons. I gripped the kimono sleeves of my white wool shirt with blue lining the hems.

"Uh...um..." I swallowed hard, trying to find my voice. "Males. You're clothes are behind those trees. Females those," I said, pointing in opposite directions. The other dragons were ignorant of the way humans viewed nudity. I had lived among humans in hiding for almost three years now and knew its signifigance. I felt my face flushing blood red. Toothless looked over at me and gave a grin that he had leaned from Hiccup in my direction. My face flushed even deeper red.

Suddenly a roar pulled me from my thoughts. I had trained the first hundred dragons the day before and had one, a Zippleback, take over the class. The Zippleback was a swift learner and quickly told the dragons what to do next. I saw Toothless watching me and blushed once more before fire covered my flesh body to replace it with a sleek, scaled, dragon figure. I snorted, shook my head, and took off for the village.

As the trees were to thick to fly through I relied on my spped by foot. I burst through the bushes and slid to a halt when I saw three wyvrns flying full speed to Berk.

"Oh hell," I grumbled, when I saw them wearing wyvrn armor. Warriors. The riders whose dragons were in training, led by Hiccup, came running up to me.

"Where are they? Where are our dragons?"

"I know there is a fight but you can't inturupt the Deep Meditation that the dragons are in without killing them!" that shut them all up. "We are all stronger. These dragons now know deep magic. We can take thee war wyvrns." Astrid, my new rider, shoved her way through the crowd. She grabbed my saddle and hoisted herself up.

"Ready Anju?"

"I was born ready," I growled, pinning my horse-like ears. My feather like mane scraped against my neck as I bent to take off, my wings spread. Like lightning, I reached my wings to the sky and took off. The wyvrn swung his barbed tail at me only to be stoped, not by a dragon, but by his comrade.

"We need her alive," he hissed i n dragonese, the basic language for all in the Dragus kingdom of animals. He glared at me. I felt Astrid draw her bow.

"Now!" I shouted, muttering a spell under my breath to strengthen the arrow. It pierced the armor but not their scaley hide. I went deep into myself and found enough energy for a speed attack.

"Hold on, sister." I felt her cling tightly to her saddle. I flipped and flew in circles around the wyvrns. The other dragons joined me, forming a cyclone.

"Fire!" I roared. Every dragon shot at the wyvrns with every shot they had, forming a firey inferno. I heard the wyvrns howling in pain.

"Fall back! To Ber k my brothers and sisters!" I shouted, circling back to the island. Two wyvrns fell into the ocean, charred to a crisp. The last let out a roar for his fallen brothers. I let Astrid off before attacking the wyvrn myself.

"Anju!" I heard her shout as I slammed into the wyvrn. My claws dug into his chest and ungaurded belly. I felt the warm blood dripping off my claws as the claws on the tips of his wing ripped across my back and into the empty saddle. Which made me thank God that Astrid was on the ground. I sank my fangs into his neck. He raored and thrashed before falling from my jaws into the angry ocean below.

I flew back to the island, landing on my hind legs and feeling one collapse from underneath me. I stood and looked at my leg. Blood seeped out of a piercing wound on my leg. The wyvrns stinger had dug to the bone. I had scrapes all over my body but this one was DEFFINATLY the worst.

I collapsed on the ground and began licking my wound. Astrid ran over pulling my saddle from my back and shoving my snout from my wound.

"Turn human," she demanded. I snorted and shook my head.

"It has to be cleaned."

"Clean it in this form. If I change I will loose more blood and possibly die," I groaned, letting my head thump onto the ground. Black dots danced in front of my eyes. I closed them, trying to keep what breakfast I'd eaten down.

I faintly remember hearing the villager's cries of the dragon's return before everything went black.

**Duh duh duh...people who hate cliffhangers, hate me all you will but I shall not move from my title as Cliffhanger Queen! :D**


End file.
